Please Be Mine Again
by hopekies
Summary: Taehyung yang masih sakit hati dengan luka lama yang ditorehkan Hoseok. Apakah dia mampu melupakan sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu atau mencoba memaafkannya? Oneshots. BTS Fanfiction. DLDR [Pair : VHOPE/HOPEV slight EUNHAE/JIKOOK] [[for rosaelkim]]


**Title : Please Be Mine Again?**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Slight EUNHAE/JIKOOK**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Alur cerita gak jelas ini milik saya, but all cast milik agensi mereka**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo bertebaran dengan kata-kata yang kurang sinkron dan diksi buruk (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

"Hae _eomma_ Hyuk _appa_ , aku berangkat dulu," ucap Taehyung ketika melewati di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati sayang," balas salah satu lelaki imut paruh baya itu ditengah-tengah sarapan paginya.

"Ne _eomma_ ,"diapun menggembangkan senyum segi empatnya.

"Ya! Lee Hyuk Jae! Cepatlah berangkat," teriak lelaki imut itu – _lagi-_ melihat suaminya tidak lekas berangkat.

"Sebentar _yeobo_ ," balas lelaki lebih kurus darinya masih mengunyah roti dengan selai _strawberry_.

Taehyung hanya menatap mereka berdua sambil menggeleng, ritual pagi yang selalu dilihatnya. Setelah melihat jam tangan kuning melingkar ditangan kirinya, dia segera meninggalkan rumah dengan setengah berlari menuju halte.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit sampailah dia pada sekolahnya. Banyak siswa yang berjalan menuju sekolahnya membuat jalan menuju sekolah semakin ramai. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan dari belakang.

"Ya!" Taehyung sedikit kaget dan menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, mendapati kedua sahabatnya sedang tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Selamat pagi Taetae," ucap lelaki disebelah kanan yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Selamat pagi _hyung_ ," sahut lelaki bergigi kelinci sambil tersenyum di sebelah kirinya.

"Selamat pagi kalian," balasnya menghadap keduanya dan mendekap dengan kedua tangannya menarik kepala kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! _Appo_..lepaskan." teriak lelaki disebelah kanannya tapi tak dihiraukannya dan terus menyeret mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah.

* * *

"Aku harap teman-teman tetap sehat dan dapat menjalankan aktivitas akademik meskipun cuaca akhir-akhir ini kurang mendukung. Sekian yang dapat aku sampaikan," ucap ketua OSIS mengakhiri pidatonya sambil tersenyum di hadapan para siswa lainnya. Semua orang yang berada di aula itu bertepuk tangan.

"Cih, aku bosan melihatnya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama," ucap salah satu siswa memandang sinis sang ketua OSIS dari jauh,

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Taetae?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam disebelahnya.

" _Aniya_ , aku hanya tidak menyukainya." balas lelaki yang dipanggil Taetae atau Taehyung itu singkat.

* * *

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Ini aku membawa _sweater_ untukmu." Ucap lelaki berambut _grey_ sambil memberikan _sweater_ rajut berwarna cokelat itu pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih Yoongi _hyung_ ," balas lelaki berambut hitam didepannya.

"Jika kau butuh apa-apa kau bisa mengatakan padaku Hosiki," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti Yoongi _hyung_ ," lelaki yang dipanggil Hosiki itu tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk.

Setelah lelaki berambut _grey_ atau Yoongi itu meninggalkan Hosiki sendiri di depan ruang OSIS diapun bermonolog,

"Keluarlah Taehyung- _ah,_ " ucapnya seolah mengetahui ada orang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Kau sudah tau rupanya Jung Hoseok," balas lelaki yang keluar dari pertigaan lorong itu menatap sinis yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Aku tau itu kau. Apa kabar Tae? Bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Hoseok menyapa.

"Kabarku sangat baik ketika tidak melihatmu. Dan untuk apa kau tanya kabar orang tuaku lagi? Aku menganggap kita tidak saling mengenal." Balas Taehyung dan berjalan menjauhi Hoseok.

"Lain kali aku akan bermain kerumahmu," teriak Hoseok melihat punggung Taehyung semakin menjauh.

* * *

 _Choki choki choki wa_

 _Joha choki choki wa, wa_

Alunan lirik salah satu _boyband_ cukup lama itu menggema dirumah seorang Kim Taehyung. Dia hanya memangku tangan melihat _Eomma_ -nya, Donghae sedang memasak sambil sesekali menyanyikan lirik lagu itu.

" _Bulleobwa bulleobwa ne chingu, nae chingu uri da chingu_ ," lelaki imut paruh baya, Donghae mulai bersenandung.

" _Eomma_ , ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tawar Taehyung.

Dia mengingat ketika sang lelaki paruh baya, sang _eomma_ -nya itu memasak sambil bersenandung akan sangat lama sekali. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan sang _appa_ -nya yang ikutan. Bisa berjam-jam.

" _Ne_? Taehyung bisa mengupas wortel?" tanya Donghae melihat anaknya mulai mendekatinya.

"Bisa _eomma_ ," balas Taehyung dan mulai mengambil pisau kupas dari tempatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sang ayah yang pulang tiba-tiba memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Mereka selalu menebar keromantisan, menurut Taehyung.

" _Yeobo_ , apa yang kau masak?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu lelaki imut yang tengah memasak itu, Donghae.

"Coba kau tebak!" balas lelaki imut itu menggoda suaminya.

"Ya! Aku benci bermain tebak-tebakan. Aku lebih suka bermain kuda diranjang denganmu. Haha." Ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ khas miliknya. Membuat wajah sang istri semakin memerah.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat ayahnya mulaimenggoda ibunya dengan kata-kata mesumnya. _Well_ , menurut ibunya, dulu saat ayahnya seusianya. Dia menjadi bandar _blue film_ dikelasnya.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , ajarkan aku bagaimana menghitung menggunakan rumus ini." ucap lelaki bergigi kelinci menyodorkan buku dengan rumus perhitungan pada sampul depannya.

"Kau menyuruhku belajar matematika? Jungkook- _ah_ tanya pada Taetae saja ya. Kau harusnya tau aku tidak mengerti hal semacam itu." balas lelaki lebih pendek sambil menatap malas angka-angka didepannya.

"Tapi aku tidak tau keberadaan Tae- _hyung_ " Jungkook mendesah kecewa.

"Sekitar ruang OSIS? Coba kau cari disana." Ucap Jimin memberi perintah.

"Baiklah," Jungkook pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mencari keberadaan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sangat ramai, tentu saja ini adalah saat istirahat. Banyak siswa berjalan menuju kantin ataupun perpustakaan. Ketika sampai dekat ruang OSIS dia mendapati Taehyung sedang berbicara dengan sang ketua OSIS sekolah itu. Dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan dalam diam obrolan singkat mereka.

* * *

"Kau masih marah padaku Tae?" tanya ketua OSIS, atau Hoseok pada lelaki berambut cokelat didepannya.

"Untuk apa aku marah?" balas Taehyung dengan nada sinis.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menyakitimu waktu itu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku lagi," ucap Hoseok dengan nada serius.

Jungkook sangat kaget dengan ucapan Hoseok. Seketika dia menutup mulutnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hubungan keduanya, namun dapat dia simpulkan bahwa sebelumnya mereka memiliki ikatan, ya mungkin sepasang kekasih.

"Aku muak mendengar ucapan samamu itu Hoseok-ssi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi taruhan atau pelampiasan mu lagi,"

Jungkook memutuskan berbalik dan berlari ke perpustakaan tempatnya tadi. Dia harus mengatakan ini pada Jimin – _kekasihnya-_ sekaligus sahabat Taehyung.

* * *

"Kenapa kau menolaknya Tae?" ucap Jimin datar tiba-tiba ditengah pelajaran berlangsung.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jimin dengan tatapan bingung, "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jimin.

"Jung Hoseok," jawab Jimin singkat.

Sekarang dia mengerti, dan dia mengabaikan perkataan Jimin. Tidak membalas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi.

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu pulang sekolah nanti," jawab Taehyung menyerah.

Jimin sangat jarang ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain. Dia tidak pernah ambil pusing seperti Jungkook. Namun, jika menyangkut sahabatnya dia orang nomer satu yang sangat peduli dan pemaksa.

* * *

"Intinya aku tidak mau," ucap Taehyung _final_.

Sejak dua jam lalu dia menceritakan hubungan masa lalunya dengan Hoseok di kedai susu dekat sekolahnya. Kedua sahabatnya hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Taehyung,

"Tapi Taetae.." ucap Jimin menggantung.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Mungkin saja, Hoseok berubah. Dan mungkin benar dia sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Yoongi _hyung_ ,"

" _Shirreo_ ," balas Taehyung menggeleng.

"Apa _hyung_ benar-benar membenci Hoseok _hyung_?" jangan tebak suara siapa. Yang paling muda disini adalah Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia memutar bola matanya malas sambil meminum es susu rasa _strawberry_ yang di pesannya tadi.

* * *

Hari ini hujan, dan Taehyung tidak bersekolah. Badannya cukup panas membuat sang _eomma_ melarangnya ke sekolah. Sejak tadi dia memikirkan perkataan Jungkook dan Jimin kemarin. _Apa mungkin dia masih mencintai Hoseok? Atau dia membenci Hoseok karena cemburu? Entahlah._

"Sayang, apa kau sedang tidur?" suara ketukan pintu dari luar membuyarkan lamunannya.

" _Aniya eomma_ , _wae?_ " balasnya dari kamar.

"Ada temanmu yang berkunjung. Temui dia dibawah." Ucap sang ibu.

' _Ah, mungkin si Jimin'_ pikirnya.

" _Ne arraseo,_ " jawabnya dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya sebelum turun kebawah.

* * *

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Taehyung sinis mendapati orang yang menjenguknya adalah sang mantan kekasih – _Hoseok-_

"Aku hanya ingin melihat mu, apa tidak boleh?" jawab Hoseok santai.

"Tidak boleh," balasnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Taehyung melihat kearah Hoseok dari atas hingga bawah. Baju seragam yang dikenakannya basah diguyur air hujan.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu," ucap Hoseok masih memandang Taehyung.

"Kemarilah, naik ke kamarku." Tawar Taehyung tidak mengindahkan perkataan Hoseok barusan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja ganti pakaian bodoh. Lihatlah pakaian mu basah!"

Hoseok hanya nyengir kuda dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar mesum," ucap Taehyung melirik kearah Hoseok.

Hoseok pun mengekor dibelakang Taehyung.

* * *

Taehyung sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya menunggu Hoseok ganti baju. Derasnya hujan siang hari ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu bersama sang ketua OSIS itu hingga diapun tak menyadari sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya,

"Ya! Jung Hoseok lepaskan!" ucap Taehyung sedikit menaikkan suaranya, meskipun tidak begitu jelas terdengar karena derasnya air hujan.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini," balas Hoseok masih memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

Taehyung diam tidak bergerak. Ada rasa bahagia dan rasa sakit bersamaan ketika Hoseok memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Ku bilang lepas," suaranya sedikit pelan tapi Hoseok semakin mengeratkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Taehyung.

"Aku serius Tae, dengarkan penjelasanku."

Hoseok membalik tubuh Taehyung. Menatap kedua manik mata lawan bicaranya dengan intens seolah mereka bicara melalui mata. Dan berakhir dengan Hoseok mencium bibir tipis Taehyung. Hujan seolah menjadi saksi bersatunya kedua pasangan ini.

 **Ckrek.**

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata lain yang mengintip dibalik pintu kamar Taehyung, itu adalah kedua orang tuanya. Donghae dan Hyukjae terkikik melihat sepasang remaja yang tengah berciuman itu.

"Mereka sangat romantis _yeobo_ ," ini suara Hyukjae.

"Uri Taehyung kita sudah dewasa," ucap Donghae sedikit terharu.

"Dia akan segera dewasa dengan arti yang sebenarnya," tatap Hyukjae memandang seduktif kearah istrinya.

"Hentikan Hyukjae-ssi. Ini bahkan masih siang,"

"Kau ingin berapa ronde untuk nanti malam?" Hyukjae semakin menggoda Donghae.

* * *

Taehyung tersipu saat melihat Hoseok berpidato di depan aula sekolah. Jimin yang disebelahnya menggeleng heran, tentu saja dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Semalam Donghae, ibu angkat Taehyung mengirimkan foto sahabatnya itu berciuman dengan sang ketua OSIS.

"…Terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu Alien Kim, Kim Taehyung kelas 11-B" ucap Hoseok diakhir pidatonya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Seketika seluruh siswa ricuh dan berteriak kearah ketua OSIS. Dan kelas Taehyung menjadi pusat seluruh siswa.

"Ya! Kau pacar Jung Hoseok?"

"Taehyung- _ah_ , apa benar kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Kapan?"

"Kim Taehyung,"

Berbagai pertanyaan timbul oleh teman-temannya. Semuanya menarik-narik baju Taehyung meminta penjelasan.

' _Sialan kau Jung. Awas saja nanti!'_ ucapnya dalam hati dan tersenyum sinis kearah Hoseok yang menertawakannya dari jauh.

 **END**

 **Hallo, Hopekies here *abaikan***

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengisi kolom reviews saya memberikan kritik atapun saran. Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian sempat kecewa, bingung atau apalah sama saya karena sering update ff tapi belum juga update** _ **War of Hormone**_ **. Saya benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya….**

 **Akhir-akhir ini seringkali sibuk sehingga lebih tertarik menulis** _ **oneshots**_ **. Maafkan saya sekali lagi sudah mengecewakan kalian..**

 **Fanfic ini dibuat untuk salah seorang teman, sahabat atau partner in crime *halah* yang berulang tahun hari ini,** **rosaelkim** **yang ke-19 tahun (benar bukan?)**

 **Sedikit OOC ya,**

 _Dek, Happy Bithday ya buat lu. Ini gue bikin ff sesuai janji gue semalem. Sorry kalo gue jadiin Hae uke, lu tau kan? Gue gabisa nge uke-in Hyuk. Makasih ya sering dengerin gue curhat tentang VHOPE meskipun lu gatau apa-apa di BTS, kecuali kenal Suga doang. Meskipun kita awalnya kenal lewat roleplayer gue ga nyangka kita bisa sedeket ini hiks *ambil tissue*. Pokonyaaa semoga semua impian lu tercapai. Semoga kita bisa satu kampus (?) ya semoga aja. Amin.._

 _With love_ _, Hopekies *kecup dari jauh*_


End file.
